no te cierres al amor
by InuFaiya
Summary: no te cierres al amor" son las ultimas palabras que dices inuyasha para su amada pero tambien a otra persona (kagome-sesshomaru)que conste en alta es muy triste pero esta bastante bien dejad riewer.


NO TE CIERRES AL AMOR

Cáp. 1: ¿adiós?

Kagome había ido unos días a su época por los exámenes. Aunque en la época donde se encontraba inuyasha y cia no iban bien las cosas que digamos. Naraku había enviado uno de sus bichos (feo por cierto. Creo que naraku perdió el gusto después de crear a kagura y kanna o ¿que?) Les estaba atacando.

Kazana digo miroku intentando tragarse al bicho (que parecía un escorpión gigante) pero aparecieron los saimyoushou por allí (nada por no quedaba claro que el bicho lo enviaba naraku) que tuvo que parar de usar el Kazana maldita sea.

¿Excelencia esta bien?

Si pero no puedo usar el Kazana.

Miroku encargarte de la protección.

Yo voy con tigo digo sango acercándose a el joven hanyou.

No tú quédate con el sango. Además yo puedo con el.

Si tú quieres.

Inuyasha dio un par de pasos hacia el bichito.

Tu. Prepárate para recibir lo que no esta escrito digo abarracándose contra el alacrán y se puso kaze no kizu.

La kaze no kizu de la tetsusaiga alcanzo al escorpión de pleno. Pero antes de morir movió su cola donde tenia el aguijón venenoso hacia el hanyou que se esperaba y le alcanzo, cuando se lo arranco el youkai digo.

Yo moriré pero tu hanyou morirás con migo no digo nada mas ya que una especie de rayo termino de matarlo.

Vaya morralla… digo una figura entre el polvo.

Sesshomaru… digo inuyasha cayendo al suelo y encontrarse realmente mal.

A que has venido digo shippo a la defensiva.

Yo a nada pero yo no me preocuparía por lo yo he venido sino que como se encuentra inuyasha.

¿inuyasha?

Estoy… bien no… preocuparse.

No me lo creo. Sango ayúdame a llevarlo con kaede digo cogiendo del brazo al joven hanyou.

Eso no le ayudara.

¿Qué piensas hacer?

Llevarlo mas rápido no se…

Pero…

Déjame hacer…

Bueno…

Sesshomaru se trasformo a su forma de inu-youkai y miroku y inuyasha (este ultimo lo tuvieron que ayudar) subieron encima suyo.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la aldea y tras meter a inuyasha a una cabaña kaede salio (pasaos unos minutos mas) con una expresión muy seria cosa que no gusto a los chicos.

¿Kaede como esta?digo miroku antes de nada.

Chicos no se como deciros esto, pero… inuyasha no creo que resista mucho mas.

¿quieres decir que se morirá?

Ese perro tonto no se puede morir digo shippo llorando.

Shippo no llores digo sango intentándole consolar al pequeño zorro.

Pero como. La herida no era muy profunda.

Ya pero…

En el ataque ese escorpión le inyecto veneno digo sesshomaru que havia estado callado y expectante a todo el camino el esta envenenado.

Como lo has…

Por el olfato.

¿Cuándo tiempo le queda?

No lo se. Pero puede que no supere la noche y si llega será puro milagro. Por lo menos le podéis ver.

Vale.

Dicho esto entraron a la cabaña. Sango se agacho a lado del hanyou y miroku y sesshomaru se quedaron de pie (sesshomaru al lado de la puerta) inuyasha al oír el ruido de los pasos, abrió los ojos, le costaba un gran esfuerzo respirar.

Sango…

Inuyasha tranquilo.

Kagome no… ha venido digo mirando a sango. Se le veia muy triste y el ya sabia el porque.

No. Pero ahora descansa quieres…

Me… me gustaria… decirle algo… antes de lo inemiteble.

"inuyasha" penso sango levantandose miro a mirokuexcelencia quedate con el.

Vale.

Sango se salio fuera de la cabaña dejando a miroku y a sesshomaru a solas con el joven inuyasha.

Sesshomaru se adelanto un poco hasta quedar enfrente de su hermano, empuño la tensusaiga aun sin desenvainarla.

¿Qué piensas hacer? digo miroku al youkai que tenia adelante.

Voy a provar una cosa desenvainándola por fin.

(NOTA: Me encanta ver cuando usa la tensusaiga. Algo habeis visto en el op4 cuando sale usandola a que sale mono)

"a desenvainado la tensusaiga, va intentar curar a su hermano pero ¿no lo queria matar? Bueno han pasado ya tantas cosas que no se la verdad" penso miroku observando la escena pero…

No puedo. No puede ser… digo muy soprendido. Era la primera vez que pasaa eso ay una barrera alrededor de inuyasha.

¿Qué dices sesshomaru? ¿Qué inuyasha ha creado una barrera? digo acercando el baston (que no se como se llama) que salio al rededor de este un destello violenta, habia una pequeña barrera.

Sesshomaru… no puedes usar la tensusaiga… ¿verdad? digo muy débilmente y entre pequeños tosidos esto es inevitable… ni la tensusaiga puede… puede hacer nada respiro con esfuerzo miroku… lo podras a ka… Kagome una cosa…

¿Tranquilo inuyasha se lo podras decir tu?

No… prometeme que se… lo diras… le diras que… la quiero.

Te lo prometo.

Inuyasha ahora descansa quieres, se lo podras decis tu le digo un sesshomaru que aunque parezca mentira. Le costaba creer que se preocupaba de su hermano menor. Ese hanyou era su hermano y el unico familiar directo que le quedaba. Y ahora este se estaba muriendo. Por muy frio que sea esto tambien le dolia dentro de su corazon.

Puede… pero creo… que me ha llegado la hora mirando a su hermano mayor (sabia que el veneno de los youkais-escorpión es muy rapido para los inu-youkai y inu-hanyou eso claro esta sesshomaru) sesshomaru... puedo hablar… con tigo.

Si pero no te esfuerces su cara era la misma de siempre (la cara de poker que todos conocemos) pero sus ojos tenian tristeza. El lord taiyoukai que aparenta ser frio por fuera no podian mentir sus ojos esta vez quieres a la miko esa llamada Kagome. Tienes que aguantar por…

Sesshomaru… interrumpió a su hermano la quiero… con toda mi alma… por eso… quiero que le digas esto. No… se niegue… al amor. Decidselo… porfavor.

Vale. Se lo diremos digo miroku. El tambien estaba triste y lo mostraba claramente.

Gracias. Sesshomaru… si quieres la… tetsusaiga es tuya.

No la quiero. Es tu espada y yo no la tocare a mas tengo la toukijin.

Bueno… pero cuando la necesites o la quieras… la coges… usala para proteger a tus seres queridos…

"inuyasha penso el lord taiyoukai bajando la mirada. Se habian matado para conseguirla y ahora no la podia aceptarla ¿Por qué? No lo entendia pero las palabras que digo para Kagome tenian un mensaje para el. Pero cual lo siento pero no puedo acepta. No se el porque pero no puedo aceptar. Aun no".

Miroku miro la escena. Era muy triste. Inuyasha, su amigo se estaba muriendo y el no podia hacer nada. El tenia los ojos semi-cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, pero aun asi. Inuyasha cogio las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban y digo:

Sesshomaru… te quieria preguntar… antes…

No te odio.

Sabias… lo que iba… a decir.

Si. Y no te odio. Yo no soy el mismo sesshomaru de antes, ya no odio a los humanos, ni a lo hanyou.

Que bien… decidle eso a Kagome.

Si se lo diremos le contesto miroku viendo como inuyasha cerraba sus ojos vy sdu respiración no le notaba. Se hagacho al cuerpo inerte de su amigo y le tomo el pulso. No lo notaba. No habia ninguna duda inuyasha … ha…

Ha muerto digo sesshomaru saliendo de la cabaña y hiendose hacia el bosque.

Miroku lo unico que izo tapar el cuerpo de su amigo antes de salir a fuera. Tenia que dar la noticia, la noticia de la muerte anunciada desde kaede digo eso. Pero aun quedaba Kagome como se lo tomaria ¿Cómo se tomaria la muerte de un ser querido?

Continuara…

Por shinichi


End file.
